A Love Snowball Fight
by MomoxToshiro1998
Summary: Momo,Rangiku,Toushiro,Ichigo,Renji and Rukia are having a girls vs boys fight...What will happen? HistuHina,KuroKi Rated T beacuse minor fighting


Setting: It was an inactive day. Most of the Menos Grande* were eliminated.

Matsumoto Rangiku, Vice Captain of the tenth division was running out from the tenth Division Headquarters. Behind her, a voice of a grumpy captain called at her, "MATSUMOTO!"

After she was a few hundred yards away from the building, she smiled sheepishly. She escaped from mountains of paperwork, and left her captain there. It was snowing. "Mmm!" She cried in delight. She just loved snow. It provided a good, romantic background for her captain and Hinamori Momo, the Vice Captain of the fifth Division.

A cheerful voice called from around the corner, "Rangiku-san!" It was Hinamori Momo. _Gosh, speak about the Devil,_ Matsumoto thought, but she was delighted that one of her best friends was there. "Hello, Momo-chan!" Matsumoto also called cheerfully.

"Ne, Rangiku-san, isn't today a fine day for a snowball fight?" Momo said, a mischievous hint in her voice. "I do agree, but grumpy captain would say, _Matsumoto! What are you thinking! You should behave like a_ _Vice Captain!_" Matsumoto replied, imitating her captain's deep voice. Momo smiled. "Don't worry. I have a good idea! Let's invite Hitsugaya-kun over, too." Matsumoto squealed, "That's a wonderful idea, Momo-chan! Haineko, help me please. Go and tell the captain to come over." Haineko materialized, then yawned boredly, "'Kay, old lady." Matsumoto growled, but Haineko just smirked and disappeared out of sight.

Few minutes later, Hitsugaya Toushiro appeared, and also, there was Renji Abarai, Ichigo Kursaki, and Rukia Kuchiki at his side. Matsumoto asked, surprised. "Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, what are you doing here?" Ichigo said, "Oh, Rangiku-san, we were at the headquarters. We heard from Haineko that you were having a snowball fight. Naturally, we decided to come over."

From Ichigo's side, Hitsugaya said grumpily, "I didn't want to come, but Abarai dragged me here." Renji grinned and said, "Well, captain wasn't cooperative."

From the corner, Rukia said, "Why don't we start already?" Matsumoto said okay, and then they were teaming up for the fight.

"I say, me, Rangiku-san, and Renji come over here." Momo suggested. Renji protested, "No! The captain and Rukia has Hyorinmaru and Sode no Shirayuki. How the heck are we gonna win?" Matsumoto said, clapping her hands together, "Oh, why don't we stick to the usual girls-versus-boys?" Everybody agreed.

They realized that they couldn't _play_ near the low-ranked shinigamis. It would look childish. Fortunately, Rukia let them into the Kuchiki mansion's backyard.

Matsumoto, Rukia, and Momo walked to one end of the backyard, and the boys went to the other. Matsumoto shouted excitedly, "One, two, three!"

Then all heck broke loose.

Hitsugaya shouted, "Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Hyorinmaru tried to make a frozen star-shaped popsicle containing the girls, but Momo counter-attacked, "Snap, Tobiume!" The ice beam from Hyorinmaru turned into water from the explosion. The girls did a high-five.

Rukia set her eyes upon the boys. She spoke with cold menace, "You tried to make us into frozen popsicles." Hitsugaya protectively held his katana in front of himself. Ichigo and Renji, being the cowards they are, stood behind Hitsugaya.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ichigo shrieked.

Rukia, wait! Let's not think rationally!" Renji shouted.

"Renji's right. Let's -" But Ichigo's words were cut short, as Rukia said quietly, "Mai, Sode no Shirayuki." Ichigo and Renji stared in horror.

"Some no Mai, Tsuki Shiro!" The circle of light started to shine under the boys' feet. They stepped away from it quickly. A giant beam of ice shot up from the ground. The boys were safe. Renji turned, and sneered at Rukia. "Did you see that? We're smart enough to dodge that, you know. Now, I'll defend my team." But as he was pulling out Zabimaru, the ice pillar broke, and one of the largest fragments landed on Renji. "Ugh!" He shouted.

Ichigo smirked at Renji. "_You _are protecting _us_?" He said dubiously.

Rukia held up Sode no Shirayuki once again. "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" A burst of ice engulfed the boys and continued on, penetrating the beautiful Kuchiki mansion.

Suddenly, the quiet voice of Kuchiki Byakuya came out from the house. "What are you doing, Rukia? I have a fever. I don't need more ice. I'll probably get pneumonia." His words were followed by a command. "_Scatter, Senbonzakura._" A wave of beautiful pink particles gathered around the ice, then after a second, the ice broke into 10,520,663 pieces. In other words, Senbonzakura destroyed the ice.

Rukia hurried to the opening at the house's side, calling out worriedly, "Nii-sama!" She then apologized to her brother, then the group of six resumed their game.

Rukia continued, "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" This time, she was careful enough to angle it away from the mansion. The ice engulfed the boys, making them disappear from sight.

Boy's POV

Renji managed to pull himself free from the Tsuki Shiro pile, but was greeted with more ice. He shouted, "Ichigo, DO SOMETHING!" Ichigo smiled triumphantly, then said in a quiet voice,

_**"Bankai."**_


End file.
